The Cleansing
The Cleansing is a Halloween 2017 episode by Josh "Died watching Dunkirk". In this episode, Petunia goes mad from all the dirt and begins to murder those around her. thumb|This... is gonna get dirty. Roles 'Starring:' *'Petunia' 'Featuring:' *'Flippy' *'Toothy' *'Squabbles' *'Fungus' *'Handy' *'Daydream' *'Doc' 'Appearances:' *'Tweets' *'Cuddles' *'Disco Bear' *'Nutty' *'Josh' *'The Mole' *'Brushy' *'Pop and Cub' *'Softy' *'Generic Tree Friends' *'Chroma' *'Giggles' Title card The words "The Cleansing" appear in blood and mud. A mop wipes them away. Plot Petunia sleeps in her bed. She hears the alarm clock and wakes up. Petunia gets up and goes to the bathroom. She removes her flower and hops into the shower. After showering, Petunia dries herself with a towel and puts her flower back on. She takes out a bottle of deodorant from a medicine cabiner and sprays herself. Petunia notices that one lotion bottle is dispositioned and puts it back in the right position. She goes downstairs makes pancakes for breakfast. One drop of syrup gets onto her chest, causing her to hyperventilate. Petunia gets a paper towel and wipes it off. After having pancakes, Petunia looks at the newspaper is shocked to see that people with OCD can turn evil under extreme pressure, much like PTSD sufferers. Petunia hastily closes the newspaper and burns it on the fireplace. She takes a few deep breaths and heads outside. Petunia takes a few steps and looks cautiously around her for any kind of dirty particle. She sees Nutty and Cuddles having an ice cream fight, where they throw scoops of ice cream at each other. Petunia dodges every throw and runs as fast as she can. Cuddles throws another scoop, before Nutty opens his mouth. Nutty swallows too much and chokes to death. Cuddles backs away. At a park, Petunia feeds the pigeons with bird seed. Just nearby, Pop was trying to open a milk bottle for Cub. He finally gets it open, but milk splashes out. Just before it can soak Petunia, she sticks her tongue out and savours it. She breathes a sigh of relief. Later, Petunia walks along a sidewalk, with no speck of dirt to be seen. The Mole is seen raking leaves. However, the wind blows the pile and Petunia ducks just in time. She soon slips on a banana peel and puts it in a trash can. Petunia comes across a crossing light and waits for it to turn green. She doesn't know that she is standing near a mud puddle. A vehicle passes by and splashes her with mud. Petunia tries hard to keep her cool and carries on walking. She sees a trash bag lying on the street and throws it onto a pile of trash bags. Unfortunately, this makes the pile top heavy and topple over on Petunia. Beneath the trash bags, Petunia tries to get up. But one of the trash bags opens up, spilling garbage all over Petunia. Petunia feels something cracking in her head. She whimpers and shudders. The pupils in her eyes turn red and Petunia lets out a frightening growl. The screen closes on the trash bag until Petunia's dirty fist appears. There's a flash, but not from lightning, but a faulty power line that Handy is fixing. Petunia throws a tin can at Handy, causing him to lose balance and grasp his teeth on the power line. Handy sighs in relief until he is electrocuted and charcoaled. Petunia climbs out of the trash pile and laughs evilly. Brushy carves pumpkins for Halloween until Petunia shows up. Petunia takes Brushy's carving knife and slices her head off. She then turns Brushy's disembodied head into a jack o'lantern and gives it an OK sign before running off. Giggles is picking up litter before Petunia shows up. Giggles asks her to help, but Petunia kills her by ripping her heart out through her mouth. Disco Bear appears and attempts to flirt with Petunia. Petunia sprays him and force feeds him his hairdo, causing his head to implode. Disco Bear's brain flies off and lands in Cuddles' fast food meal, nearly causing Cuddles to hurl. Fungus runs away from Petunia, who is carrying a mop. Petunia catches up with him and mops him to death and dissolves his body with cleaning products. Toothy is horrified about the murders around him and asks Josh for help. Josh insists he doesn't care and continues drinking his cola. Toothy notices that it is time for his piano recital and heads for the concert hall. At the concert hall, the audience anticipate Toothy's concerto. Toothy sits on the piano chair and looks at the sheet music. He plays angry, jarring notes and screams that Petunia has gone insane and is going to kill him. Just then, Petunia drags Toothy off stage and wraps his neck with rope. She yanks at the rope until Toothy's head comes clean off. Tweets, who has killed Chroma, is jealous of Petunia being a better killer than him. Daydream looks at Toothy's corpse and runs out of the concert hall as fast as he can. He bumps into Squabbles and is freaked out by Petunia's killing spree, thinking she is a demon sent from Hell. Squabbles tries to calm him down by giving him a fidget spinner. Flippy mows his lawn until he sees that everyone is dead. Flippy flips out and goes off to find who is responsible. Petunia looks for more HTFs and doesn't know Flippy is sneaking up on her. She turns around just in time for Flippy to jump on her and attack her. Petunia knocks him into a mud puddle. Flippy brings out his bowie knife, while Petunia picks up Giggles' litter picker. The two insane Tree Friends then engage each other in a sword fight. Flippy bumps into The Mole, who stumbles backwards and is then impaled on a low tree branch. The two continue trading scars and bruises until they reach a renovations project that Handy was supposed to finish, prior to his death by electrocution. Flippy swings his bowie knife. Petunia dodges and the knife cuts a scaffolding pipe. Flippy jumps clear before the whole thing collapses on Petunia. Flippy snaps back to normal and walks away whistling. Petunia wakes up in a hospital, covered with bandages. Josh, Squabbles and Cuddles feel happy that Petunia is feeling better. Doc appears and insists that Petunia has made a full recovery, but may need another week to heal. Squabbles confesses that he made the trash bag pile. Josh picks up an axe and chases Squabbles around. Softy looks at the chase and begins to lose his cool. The episode ends with a title card saying "THE END?" with Softy growling in the background. Deaths *Nutty chokes on a scoop of ice cream. *Handy is electrocuted when he grasps a power line with his teeth. *Brushy is decapitated and turned into a jack o'lantern. *Giggles had her heart ripped out through her throat. *Disco Bear's head imploded when he was force fed with his hair. *Fungus was mopped to death and dissolved with cleaning products. *Toothy's head spun off when Petunia wrapped rope around his neck. *The Mole was impaled on a tree branch. Trivia *The writer's scary name for this episode is a reference to the 2017 film Dunkirk. *The name of this episode is a title pun on The Conjuring. It could also be a reference to The Howling. *The beginning of the episode is similar to the beginning of the Happy Tree Friends TV episode I've Got You Under My Skin. *The park Petunia walks to is the same one in Eyes Wide Open. *Toothy banging on the piano while yelling that Petunia is going to kill him is a reference to the South Park episode "Put it Down". *Fungus' death is similar to that of Cuddles in the HTF episode Peas in a Pod. Categoría:Halloween